


Heartbreak Holiday No More

by Dsqrd44



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsqrd44/pseuds/Dsqrd44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver went to high school together, Felicity started tutoring Oliver and a friendship bloomed 5 years later they are home for Christmas break from college will friendship become more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Holiday No More

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fan fiction and publishing somewhere so please leave feedback and tell me what I can improve on and what you liked! Thanks and enjoy :-)

     Me and Oliver had been friends since freshman year in high school. A friendship that shocked most people, I was the quiet anxious nerdy girl while Oliver was the hot rich popular boy. In truth we didn’t start off as friends, we could barely stand each other.  
~5 years ago~  
As I headed out the door to meet my new student I would tutoring I yelled inside to my mom,  
           “Bye Mom, I should be back around dinner time   
             but if I am running late I’ll text you.”

           “Ok Felicity, just let me know and text me when   
            you get to the library safely!”

      Typical mom even though I was in high school now she still would worry, guess that’s where I get my anxiety from. Thoughts about who I would be meeting bounced around my brain as I rode my bike to the library mindlessly bobbing my head to the music coming from my iPod. The tutoring had started as a way to use my “freaky smart brains” as my brother calls them to make some extra money and get out of the house for a little while, and soon it turned into something I actually loved. I guess having a mom who was a teacher gave me a natural ability to teach others and the students I tutored ranged from elementary school to upper level high school which gave me the variety I craved. I didn’t know anything about this student though, just that they had a computer and their email address was [teamgreen9@gmail.com](mailto:teamgreen9@gmail.com). They had responded to an advertisement I had out and all they said was when they would be meeting me and what they would be wearing, a green hoodie.   
                As I entered the library ‘One Directions’ “What Makes You Beautiful” played through my headphones and I found myself nodding my head to the lyrics as I walked in. If only I could meet a boy who would say those things to me, for now the boys in the band were the 5 boys in my life. Climbing the stairs to the upper level of the library I turned off the iPod and began searching for a green hoodie, and sure enough about 100 yards away with his back to me was a boy. I approached the table and tapped him on the shoulder,   
       “Hi my name is…” and then he turned around. It was none other than Oliver Queen, the school’s resident bad boy the boy who every girl wanted to be with and the boy who had made my life a living hell.   
         And then he spoke, “I know who you are Felicity”, anger surged through me and the urge to run and cry was a close second but instead I looked at him and said “Goodbye Mr. Queen”.  
             Without a second glance I walked out of the library faster than I have ever ran, which is saying something since I don’t run for anything. I made it all the way to my bike before I heard footsteps behind me and a voice I knew too well, “Wait Felicity!”, but I wasn’t sticking around for this I went to push off to leave and there he was in front of me with those annoyingly blue eyes that you can’t help but compare to the clearest ocean and I hate myself for thinking that.   
         “Oliver let go of my bike, now.”

          “Please Felicity just hear me out okay?”

          “Why Oliver you’ve done nothing but torment   
           me since sixth grade why should I even give you the time of day?”

         “Because I need you.” And with that sentence   
          Oliver Queen managed to calm down all the rage and I heard him out.  
~Current Day~

  
         Since that day five years ago me and Oliver began an unusual friendship. Turns out he really did suck at math and his parents were pressuring him about college and running the family business one day so I became the personal tutor of Oliver Queen. For four years we would meet in the library twice a week and after about the first three months I started looking forward to more than just my paycheck. Oliver was surprisingly funny and a dork when not in class and we started bonding. Soon we started staying an extra hour just talking, and soon after he became my confidant.  
           Before long Oliver knew all my secrets although some I tried to hide but when he caught me having a panic attack and I had to have him get my pills from my purse he kind of figured out my anxiety issues. That led to me spilling my guts and telling him all about how since middle school I had been seeing a therapist for depression and anxiety from the bullying and how  seeing him that first day was a nightmare. That was the day I saw Oliver Queen genuinely upset for the first time, he looked so angry and for a second I thought he was mad at me and then he started apologizing. He was there when I was having a bad day and I was there when he had his.   
           Soon we started applying to colleges. Thanks to my years of tutoring Oliver got into Brown and made his parents proud, well in his words “as proud as you can make my mom”. We went our separate ways me going to the University of Missouri to pursue my dream of becoming a veterinarian and him to Brown. But as the holidays rolled around we planned to meet up so here I was in the library waiting in our usual spot when I saw him, green flannel and more handsome than I remember. I’m not sure when it happened but somewhere along the way I began to fall for Oliver though I hid it from everyone, someone like him would never look twice at me. As he approached I stood up to greet him, “Oliver, welcome home!”   
            Before I knew it I was in a bear hug and boy did he smell good woodsy yet clean the kind of smell you could get lost in. “Felicity, I’ve missed you” and my heart skipped a beat. Soon we were catching up about life and before I knew it we were walking back to my old house since the library was closing.

                “Come on in, everyone else went to dinner   
                 and my brother is out with his friends at some   
                 house party being the party animal for both of us.”

                 “Some things never change huh?   
                  So do I finally get to see the elusive batcave?”    
         
          For all the time Oliver and I had been friends he had never seen my room something which now seemed rather intimate but this was Oliver so I lead the way up the stairs. “Here it is, don’t laugh it hasn’t changed since high school.” Here in my room were bookshelves and movie posters and bright pink walls not exactly the most sophisticated room but when I painted it I thought it was amazing. “It suits you” Oliver said quietly, “Bright and happy yet cozy”. We took a seat on my bed a got back to talking and soon the talk turned to dating or my lack thereof, “What do you mean you haven’t dated anyone?” He sounded genuinely shocked. “I mean I’ve been busy Oliver I have classes and it’s not like I’m prize date material.” Something in his eyes changed at that moment and it made me feel all the more embarrassed “I mean look at me I’m not you.” He scooted closer and lifted my chin so I was looking at him “Felicity you’re beautiful why can’t you see that? Any guy would be lucky to have you”. My heart broke that it wasn’t him that wanted to have me though so I got off the bed and under my breath muttered “Not any guy I want.” Oliver looked confused, “What did you say?” I shrugged my shoulders “Nothing Oliver just that you’re wrong but it’s getting late so I’ll see you later.” That was the second time I had seen Oliver Queen angry.   
             He got off the bed and strode over to where I was and said, “I am not wrong Felicity, I may be horrible at math but I know for certain you are beautiful inside and out you managed to see past all the shit I had done to you for all those years and somehow saw the good in me. I can’t understand how you did that and the fact that you did still amazes me and you’re one of the kindest people I know, you never worry about yourself always everyone else first even if you are run into the ground. I mean you hit your basketball hoop trying to save a stray cat from your back tires for crying out loud and you constantly give to others. Why can’t you see how amazing you are?” Before I knew it I felt thumbs stroking my cheeks wiping away tears I didn’t know were there, “Please don’t cry I didn’t want that.” I didn’t know what to say I just didn’t think I kissed him. And then before I knew it he was pulling back, now the tears were for a different reason. “Please forget I did that, I will just see you tomorrow okay? You can let yourself out.” I went to turn away but just like at the library he stopped me “No Felicity, I just didn’t want you being confused I’ve wanted to kiss you for years.” And just like that my mind was clear,   
            “Oliver I’m not confused I’ve wanted to kiss you too   
              I just didn’t think you felt the same.”   
            “Let’s try this again okay?” and then his lips were on mine again softer this time. I could’ve kissed him for hours and soon his tongue asked for entrance which I gladly granted.   
         I can’t say how long the kiss lasted but soon I was gasping for air and Oliver was trailing kisses down my neck while tacking my ponytail out. My hands were running down his back and squeezing his shoulders when I felt the need to take off his flannel. In that moment I was less coordinated than ever before but thankfully Oliver managed to undo the buttons as I returned to kissing him. The feel of his abs under my hands was wonderfully warm and the shiver that escaped him made me smile against his lips. Soon he was tugging my sweater off to join his flannel and he stepped back to stare at me. I went to cross my arms across my stomach when he said “Don’t. You’re perfect, come here” and I joined him on the bed he pulled me under him and I gladly opened my legs so he could settle between them. Reaching behind me he undid the clasp to my bra effortlessly and within seconds that joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Oliver sensed my hesitation and glanced down at me with a confused look before he spoke, “Is something wrong? You are gorgeous you have nothing to hide”.   
            And then I told Oliver the one secret I never shared, “It’s not that it’s just that I haven’t really done this before.” Oliver sat up on his knees and wiped his hands down his face and I was sure I had ruined any chance I had. “Oliver?” My voice was shacking and tears were gathering in my eyes but when his eyes met mine there were tears in his as well and that shocked me more than anything. “Why me?”, he whispered in an almost broken tone, “I mean I bullied you I wasn’t exactly the nicest guy or the best guy in the world why are you willing to let me be your first and not someone better, someone who deserves you.” And in that moment Oliver stole my heart, “Oliver you are one on the kindest men I know, yes you may have bullied me but once you saw the effect it had you changed and you are also one of the most loving people I know you look out for Thea constantly and you would do anything for her. You are also one of the strongest people I know, your parents have never been exactly affectionate yet somehow you continue to rise above that and be the better person. Oliver you are one of the people most deserving of love you just don’t want to see it.” And with that Oliver’s lips were back on mine in a frenzy, first at my lips then scattering kisses along my face and neck all while mumbling how beautiful I am and endearments. After a minute of heated kissing he looked me in the eye and said   
         “Are you sure?”

          “I have never been more sure, Oliver you said you   
           don’t deserve me but I love you and you deserve to be loved”

His slight gasp was followed by his own declaration

            “Felicity I promise to prove to you I am worth your   
              love because I love you too”

            “Well then Mr. Queen stop talking and show me.”

       And with that his lips were on my neck trailing along my collarbone in a way that made my stomach clench and legs part wider to cradle his hips. Soon his kisses trailed down to my breasts which were rather large and something I had always been insecure about, Oliver knowing this looked up at me, “God I have been dreaming of tasting and touching you here for years you can’t imagine. You have the most perfect full tits. Whenever you would come to the library in a baggie shirt it made me want to rip it off just to see them underneath.” The air from his words brushing across my nipples wasn’t enough, “Oliver , please” a soft chuckle came from him before he circled my nipple with that amazing tongue, “God Oliver yes” I don’t think the dreams I had had could ever compare to the way this man’s mouth felt on my breast and when he took my nipple into his mouth to lightly nibble it took all my willpower not to moan but Oliver could always tell when I was hiding something. “Let me hear you Felicity, I want to know what makes you sing, I want to hear every gasp and moan let me hear them all.”   
             Soon I was moaning and gripping his hair in an attempt to keep him at my breast but the pressure between my legs was getting to be too much. I found myself grinding up against him thigh, “Fuck Oliver I, I don’t know what I need”. His clear blue eyes now almost black met mine, “I’m going to take off your jeans and make it feel good for you ok?” I was so lost in the feelings all I could do was nod. Oliver took his time taking off my jeans one leg at a time kissing every piece of skin he exposed along the way and by the time he was done I was shivering unable to stop but unable to fix the growing need. “Oliver god I need you, I feel so hot everywhere.” I felt his eyes wander over my body lad only in my panties, the way a predator does its prey “Fuck Felicity, you’re so gorgeous right now just like this.” His hands started running a path up my calves and I couldn’t help but moan at the sensation, soon his fingers were where my hip meets my thigh and I was practically begging for his touch

           “Oliver, Oliver”

           “What Felicity? What do you need? Tell me.”

          “I need you to touch me to make me come I’m burning”

         Something flared in his eyes and my panties were pushed aside as I felt his finger dip below the edge and at first contact with my heated flesh my back arched off the mattress and I moaned so loud I’m surprised the neighbors didn’t hear, but that only spurred Oliver on, “That’s it baby, tell me how to make you feel good. Fuck you are so wet” , I turned my head into the pillow a little embarrassed, but Oliver brought my face within inches of his, “Don’t hide from me, not now you being wet is the sexiest thing because it means you want me as much as I want you.” Soon Oliver was spreading my juices and rubbing circles over my clit never breaking eye contact, but soon I needed more and I was grasping at his back and shoulders, anywhere I could reach “More Oliver please” and then he inserted one long finger stretching me and started a slow rhythm soon a second finger he kept the pace slow at first and kissed me constantly and soon I felt a warm knot forming in the bottom of my stomach.

         “Oliver I think I’m gonna cum, god please let me cum”

         “That’s my girl you’re almost there, so beautiful” and then I shattered. When I finally regained my senses Oliver was kissing my breasts and collarbone when I told him, “Oliver I want you inside me, now”. I helped him take of his jeans and green boxer briefs and soon he was back on the bed with me. Oliver pulled my leg up over his hip and kissed me deeply and in one thrust he was buried to the hilt. The pain was fleeting but Oliver held completely still. “Oliver please move I need you to move”, that was all the encouragement he needed. “Fuck Felicity you are so tight, your pussy feels amazing, and you’re perfect”. “Oliver harder” And his thrusts sped up all the while our hands interlocked by the sides of my face him pistoning his hard cock in and out of me in a rhythm that was making me see stars “Oliver I.. I’m coming, god fuck” I couldn’t hold it back and not long after Oliver’s thrusts became more erratic and he let out a groan and my name before collapsing on top of me.  We lay there for a while just letting our heartbeats return to normal. Soon Oliver got up to clean up and when he came back pulled me closer. “So I guess I am made at math and making a move, to think we could have been doing that for the last five years.” I couldn’t help but giggle at that but then he had me look at him and asked   
                 “Did you mean it?”

                  “Mean what Oliver?”

                   “That you love me.”

      His eyes looked guarded but like this answer could either break him or set him free, “Yes Oliver, I meant it I have loved you from the day you calmed me down from my panic attack, even though I tried to deny it and hide it because I thought you would never feel the same”. He pulled me in for a soft and sweet kiss, one meant to show affection not arouse, “And I love you ever since you told me that making my parents happy isn’t the way to live life but to make myself happy, who knows maybe before then. I’m just sorry it took me so long to tell you”. I snuggled closer, “Well we are together now”   
                “So Felicity, will you be my Christmas present and be my girlfriend?” I smiled up at the man I loved “Why Mr. Queen I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
